Today's the Day
by kenny-map
Summary: It's one day in the life of 4 college buddies. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi. And soon, Sanosuke throws a huge birthday party for Kenshin. Will it be a disaster? Read through their day and find out. RR please.
1. Off to School

TODAY'S THE DAY 

Summary:

It's one day in the life of four college buddies.  Sanosuke throws a huge house party to celebrate his best friend's twenty-third birthday.  Will the party bloom to a booming success or will it submit to an unforgettable disaster?  One thing's for sure; it will turn out to be a night to remember.   Spend some time with the guys and witness what happens as they go through the day and also experience the party of their lives.  See what happens that'll make that day into one they'll never forget…

Notes:  The ages of the characters differ from the ages in the real show.

Kenshin: 22 going on 23.  Best friends with Sanosuke.  Buddies to Yahiko and Aoshi.

Sanosuke: 21.  Best friends with Kenshin.  Buddy to Yahiko.  Acquaintance to Aoshi.

Yahiko: 20.  Buddies to Kenshin and Sanosuke.  Acquaintance to Aoshi.

Aoshi: 21. Buddies to Kenshin.  Acquaintances with Sanosuke and Yahiko.

Kaoru: 20, Misao: 19, Megumi: 21, Tsubame: 19.

Disclamier:  I don't own rurouni kenshin

Chapter 1: Off to School 

The ring of a chiming alarm clock suddenly shrouded the snores, which crooned through the air.  A lazy arm slid to the right, blindly aiming for the top of the singing instrument.

"Kenshin, could you get that?"  Sanosuke fretted as he rolled lazily to the other side of his bed. "Kenshin!"

"Stop yelling Sanosuke!  Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep around here!"

Yahiko huddled the blanket over his forehead trying to dim the bright sunlight now pouring into the apartment.

"Not this time guys.  No skipping school today," Kenshin advised.  "Now get up or you'll be late for class."

Kenshin silenced the screams of the chiming alarm clock and cracked open the blinds over the windows above them.  He then dragged himself over to the bathroom with a towel bundled over his shoulder.

"Aww come on Kenshin!"  Yahiko loudly lamented.  "At least ease up on the opening blinds would ya?"

"I wish he would stop bitching about school all the time," Sanosuke grumpily added.  "And really loosen up and relax for once in a while." Sanosuke reluctantly raised his head off the pillow and sat propping sorrow at the edge of his bed.

"So where had _you_ been Yahiko?"  Sanosuke asked suspiciously.  "You seem to have a hangover.  What's up with that?"

"Gimme a break Sanosuke!"  Yahiko huffed angrily.  "At least I wasn't gambling my life away like your sorry ass."  
Kenshin returned with the towel wrapped loosely around him to be greeted by the sound of bickering exploding through his head.  "Don't you guys think it's too early for arguing?" he asked irately.

"And don't you think Kenshin, that it's time you got a hair cut…?

"Didn't think so."

The room suddenly erupted in thunderous laughter from Sanosuke's silly comment.

"Alright guys, now let's get serious.  Remember we have to meet the girls before eight."

"Oh yeah, and Megumi already told me that she had to speak to me about something," Sanosuke added nervously.  "Sure don't wanna get _her_ angry again.  So I'll hit the showers next Yahiko, if you don't mind."

"No problem Sanosuke.  You guys leave before me anyway!" Yahiko shouted loudly crawling from under the sheets on his bed.  "So Kenshin," he now said switching conversations. "What's going on with you and Kaoru? 

Kenshin stared at Yahiko blankly, ignoring the curious audacity seeping through his eyes.

"I got ya.  I should mind my own business right?  So then I'm assuming that you didn't get any.  Damn those girls! They need to loosen up!"  Yahiko fretted rubbing his hand vigorously behind his head.

"Your turn Yahiko!"  Sanosuke shouted loudly.

"You're done already?!"

"Almost dressed and ready to go!"

"Do you think he showered?"  Yahiko whispered to Kenshin naughtily.

"Who knows?  But I'm not going to smell and find out."

"Yahiko!  Are you showering or not?!"

"Jeez Sanosuke!  I'm coming!

I better hit the showers before someone gets all crazy." Yahiko ran in the direction of the bathroom undressing himself carelessly, spilling clothes unto the floor.

"Man, that Yahiko is just so messy.  I'm surprised you haven't thrown him out yet Kenshin." Sanosuke came strolling down the corridor with a huge towel draping across his head.  He zipped up the jeans that were bundled at his ankles and stood in front of the mirror jelling up his hair.

"No joking around this time Kenshin, but don't you think you really need a haircut?"

"Why?"

"I mean come on, it's growing past your waistline dammit.  That should be enough reason to cut that shit off!"

"The girls seem to love it," Kenshin added cockily.  "And besides, you don't hear me criticizing you about yours." Kenshin dropped himself on the nearest sofa and stared at Sano as he venerated himself in front the mirror. "Come on Sano, throw on a t-shirt and let's get out of here.  It's seven forty-five.  We're gonna be late."

"It's that late already?  I'm surprised the girls haven't called yet.  Usually they'll call all hollering about us being too slow…

Yo Yahiko!  It's seven forty-five man!  Sanosuke shouted.  "If you need a lift then come on, let's go!"

"You guys can go ahead without me!"  Yahiko replied from the shower.  "I'll catch you guys at school."  
"Okay then.  Well, we'll see you later!" Sanosuke dropped the nearest shirt over his shoulders while Kenshin grabbed the keys and quickly unlocked the door.  

"Toss those keys over Kenshin.  I'll drive today."

"You sure about that Sano?'

"Yeah, and let's not argue about it." Sanosuke locked the apartment door behind them and they both headed downstairs towards the car.  "Time to meet the girls…"

****

"Sano, slow down would ya?"

"That's exactly why _I_ wanted to drive.  Because if you drove, we'll be cruising all slow." Sanosuke turned and hit a right corner before slowing the car down to the nearest curb. "See.  Look at that.  We're here already.  And we still have eight minutes to spare.  Come on don't just sit there.  Let's go get the girls." Sanosuke hopped over the side of the convertible and ran over to the apartment building to ring the bell.

"Hello?"

A muffled voice came through the receiver as Sano pushed his finger down on the doorbell.

"Hey missy.  It's me, Sanosuke."

"Hey Sanosuke."

"Grab Megumi and meet Kenshin and I downstairs."

"Be there in a second."

"Hey Kenshin!"  Sanosuke shouted over. "Slip over to the backseat would ya!  The girls are coming and I want Megumi in the front seat next to me!" Sanosuke returned grinning towards the car while Kenshin switched himself over to the rear seat.

"Hey guys!"

They quickly directed their attentions to look at the girls who were now walking down the pathway.  Sanosuke, who was now leaning against the car, ran over to embrace Megumi, while Kenshin swung open the car door to welcome in Kaoru.

"I guess it's never too early," Sanosuke teasingly commented as he looked on at Kenshin and Kaoru snuggling in the backseat.  He walked Megumi over to left side of the convertible before jumping over in driver seat at the right. He revved up the engine slightly before speeding off down the narrow street.

"Slow down Sanosuke."

"Not that again Kenshin.  I can't slow down or we'll be late for school."

~*~*~*~*~*

A boring start but the story will be going somewhere soon.  Tell me what u think.  Crappy, hate, like it.  

For now I have the rating as PG-13 but it may change later on.  Scream if you want me to update:)


	2. First Class

Today's the Day 

Summary:

It's one day in the life of four college buddies.  Sanosuke throws a huge house party to celebrate his best friend's twenty-third birthday.  Will the party bloom to a booming success or will it submit to an unforgettable disaster?  One thing's for sure; it will turn out to be a night to remember.   Spend some time with the guys and witness what happens as they go through the day and also experience the party of their lives.  See what happens that'll make that day into one they'll never forget…

**Chapter 2: First Class**

"Hey Megumi, so what's on the menu for lunch today?"  Sano questioned his girlfriend draping his hand across her shoulders.

"Kaoru made sandwiches for all of us.  She made them before I woke up this morning.  So why don't you ask her if you're so curious to know what she put in them."

Sanosuke leaned over impishly to look at Kenshin and began snickering like a fool in the school hallway.

"Watch where you're going pal!"  Someone yelled irately.

"Sorry about that man!" Sanosuke apologized while giggling himself towards lunacy.

"Cut it out Sanosuke!"  Kaoru screamed loudly, pitching a textbook behind him that missed and hit the floor.  "If you don't want the sandwiches then it's fine by me.  Kenshin and I can enjoy it by ourselves very well without you."

"Good luck with that Kenshin."

"Now now Sanosuke," Kenshin giggled.

"Behave you two," Megumi ordered trying to calm them both down.  Her demands came a second too late though, as Sanosuke began sulking from the sight of Aoshi cruising down the hall.  Snuggled under his left arm was a cute little hothead, with long black hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Honestly Kenshin, how could you be so cool with that guy?  He's always serious and gloomy and his friends totally give me the creeps."

"Things aren't always what they seem Sanosuke.   Maybe you need to hang out with him a bit more.  Besides, whenever he's approaching, I don't exactly see you running in the opposite direction."

"That's because I don't wanna piss him off…"

"Hey Kenshin.  What's the latest man?" Aoshi said cutting all conversations.  He patted his friend on the back lightly before turning to greet Sano.

"Sanosuke…"

He and Sanosuke whacked palms together.

"…Young ladies."

And he bowed his head slightly giving the females acknowledgement.

"Our first class begins in about ten minutes Kenshin.  So I suggest we seriously get to stepping.  I'm sure you remembered what happened the last time we arrived late for Mr. Kanryu's class."

"No, I won't forget that," Kenshin replied sheepishly.

"Well Misao and I have classes this morning also.  So I guess we'll see you guys later around lunchtime."

"I guess so."  Kenshin leaned over and kissed Kaoru lightly and then he rose up to see Aoshi doing Misao the same.

"See you at lunch Aoshi," the young girl chimed delightfully.

"Same here Kenshin," Kaoru agreed smiling similarly as well.

"Luckily for us, our classes don't start until ten thirty.  So Megumi and I will study in the library until then."

The others stared at Megumi and Sano suspiciously with blatant I-don't-believe-you expressions.

"Well, see you later guys," everyone replied sarcastically.

"Sure, we'll see you guys later."  Megumi and Sanosuke then went the opposite way.

"What do you think Kaoru?"  Misao inquired.  "Do you think Sanosuke and Megumi are actually heading towards the library?"

"Well you know my answer to that," Kaoru simply replied.

_Yeah, I thought so_, Misao agreed silently.

~*~

Aww man, I guess I should have left with Ken and Sanosuke after all.  It's five minutes to eight and I'm seriously running late for class.

"Damn Tsubame! Doesn't she even know what time it is?" Yahiko complained loudly.  "She's taking like forever just to get her butt down here!"  Yahiko raised his hand again to press the doorbell but halted in his tracks when he heard the sound of knocking chains.  The door handle turned to the right slightly and a pretty face smiled up at him through a crack in the door.

"Yahiko.  Hurry up and get in," the young girl whispered.  "And be discrete about it, I don't want to disturb the neighbors."  She scanned the area vigilantly before pulling Yahiko behind her and locking the door.  She then dragged him over to the living room eagerly pushing him unto the nearest sofa.

"Tsubame…?"

"Yes Yahiko, I'm skipping school today."

"But why?"

"Isn't it patently obvious?"  Tsubame huddled over Yahiko aggressively placing two fingers over his half-opened mouth. She tugged at the robe that partially clothed her body loosening the straps for a bewildered Yahiko to perceive.

"I want to spend more time with you and now that my guardians are away, I'll finally have the entire house all to myself.  They'll be away for two days so I'm grasping this opportunity, to feed you the appetizer that you've always hunted.

_Is Tsubame serious?_ Yahiko thought.  _I don't want to be the reason for her skipping class_.

"Yahiko?"

_Damn it all.  I've been waiting for this day so long.  So, should I just let it slip through my fingers?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~_

Some parts of the story should have had italics, especially where the characters are thinking.  However, for some reason when I uploaded the chapter, some of it just didn't show up.  I hope you guys could have told the difference though.  I'm glad that those few of you who reviewed enjoyed the first chapter of my story.  I hope you guys stay interested as we go more and more into the boys' eventful day.  I look forward to reading your comments.  Thanks in advance.  


	3. Rejection

**Chapter 3: Rejection**

"…Alright class.  Turn to page fifty four and read up the third chapter on the revolution…"

Aoshi nudged Kenshin restlessly with his elbow as Mr. Kanryu continued to instruct the class. "Hey Kenshin," he whispered cautiously.  " Look over there."

Kenshin looked behind him curiously to see Yahiko now bouncing into the classroom.  "Wow, he's almost an hour late," Kenshin responded shockingly.  "It's now eight forty-five."

"He's gonna be in serious trouble," Aoshi commented.  "It won't be long before he catches Kanryu's eye.

"Mr. Myojin!"

"Uh… yes Mr. Takeda."

"You know I detest when students arrive late and disrupt my class!"

Yahiko stared at the professor intensely with a blatant I-don't-care-about-you expression.

"Go!  Stand in that corner!"

Yahiko strolled to the right side of the classroom, reluctantly obeying the teacher's orders.

"I wonder what's the matter with him," Kenshin pondered tensely.

"He's your pal," Aoshi replied.  "Wait till the end of the class and ask him."

****

"Hey guys.  How's basketball practice?"

Kaoru and Misao looked ahead startlingly to see Tsubame walking towards them on the courts.

"Tsubame!"  They both rushed towards her excitedly motioning her over to the spectator benches.

"I thought you were sick and skipping school today?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"Actually, I wasn't truly ill at all," Tsubame confessed.

_"What?"_

Tsubame lowered her head to her lap shamefully trying to ignore the pulsing inquisition of her friends.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Kaoru asked demandingly.  "You mean you planned to deliberately skip class?"

"Calm down Kaoru.  Maybe she has a logical explanation."

Kaoru and Misao stood over Tsubame impatiently, urging her to give immediate response.

"It's Yahiko," she replied awkwardly.  "We… I…"  She fumbled nervously as she struggled to respond.

"That's it for practice ladies!"  A shrill whistle broke the fictitious silence as the coach loudly dismissed the girls.

"I'm gonna hit the showers," Kaoru suddenly added.  She left her friends loitering at the spectator benches.

"Don't worry about Kaoru.  She's had a lot on her mind lately.  But I'm not going to deny my strong curiosity to also figure out what happened."

****

"…The way she came on to me, it was so unexpected.  Very unlike the Tsubame I know overall."

Kenshin and Aoshi listened very attentively as Yahiko explained his tardiness for Mr. Kanryu's class.

"Sounds like what you always wanted to me," Kenshin added annoyingly.

"Yeah I know.  But it was all so rash."

"So did you…?"

"Hey guys!"  A yelling Sanosuke cruising down the hallway soon interrupted the interesting conversation.  "Yahiko, haven't seen you around all day buddy.  Don't tell me you skipped classes to drink at the bars again."

"Would you shut up Sanosuke!"  Yahiko puffed his face up angrily and leaned his back up against the lockers.

"What's up with him?"

"Long story," Kenshin answered.  "Ask him, if you want to hear about it."

"So Sanosuke, where's Megumi?"  Aoshi asked suddenly.

"Another long story that I don't wish to tell.  To make a long story short, let's just say she broke up with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll explain the details to you guys later.  But right now I have some other stuff to talk to you guys about!  Like why a certain person didn't remind me that today was his birthday…"

The others turned to look at Kenshin angrily who began smiling guiltily towards the floor.

"Kenshin?"

"Now hold up a minute guys…"  Kenshin held his hands outward from his chest bracingly.  "I mean come on… it wasn't really a big deal…"

"Is that so!"  Sanosuke added irately.  "Well, all that's gonna change now…"

"Just great! Another lame idea from Sanosuke."

"Actually Yahiko, you might enjoy this one most of all. 

The others stared at Sano in puzzlement.

"I'm gonna throw Kenshin the party of the century…!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to review.  Hope You guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The Break Up

Chapter 4:The Break Up

"_So you wanna go to the library this time?" Sanosuke asked Megumi._

"_Since when have you cared about what the others think?"_

"_It's not that… I was just… oh never mind."_

_Sano twisted his lips sulkily and relaxed his hand behind his head._

"_So… what did you want to speak to me about?"_

_Silence thickly surrounded the couple as Megumi disregarded Sanosuke's inquisition._

"_Come on, let's go in here," she finally suggested pointing towards an empty classroom a few steps ahead._

"_Oh, now I get you."_

_Sano leaned over Megumi possessively pushing her steadily through the classroom door. He pressed his lips upon hers hungrily gradually securing her body against the nearest wall._

"_Sanosuke…"_

_He shushed her demands teasingly clasping her muffled cries of faint indecision._

"_Sanosuke stop."_

"_Are you sure about this Megumi?"_

"_Yes, I'm serious. Now please settle down."_

_She tugged away from Sanosuke forcefully and took a seat upon the teacher's desk._

"_You've never turned down spontaneous sex before. What makes this situation that much different?"_

"_I chose this place for us to talk Sanosuke," she replied clasping her shirt together with both hands. "You see, I want to talk about us…"_

"_What about us?"_

"_I think… I think we should take a break for a while."_

_Sanosuke stared at Megumi bewilderedly questioning her sudden unexplained decision._

"_I don't understand."_

"_This has nothing to do with you. Trust me. It's just that my hearts a bit confused right now."_

"_Confused?"_

_Sanosuke walked over to Megumi doubtfully wiping away the single tear that rolled out her eye._

"_You still haven't given me a full explanation. I don't know if I can live with that. But for you… I guess I'll try."_

_He locked lips with Megumi intimately before letting her slip away from his grasp._

"_When you're really ready to talk just call me."_

_He bent his head sadly as Megumi exited the class._

_Man, I still can't believe it_, Sanosuke thought unhappily. _Megumi actually broke up with me. Could it be another guy…?_

"Sanosuke…?"

Yahiko's voice brought him back to reality separating him from his paranoid thoughts.

"That's a bit strange," Kenshin finally commented.

"I agree," Aoshi also replied.

"Well no use in pondering about it," Sano tried to reply cheerfully. "So now Yahiko, tell us about _your_ exciting rendezvous would ya!"

Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko by the neck wildly, rubbing him vigorously on top of his head.

"Heard you had you some Tsubame."

"Who told you that!" Yahiko shouted.

"Overheard the girls talking."

"Oh well it's not what you think."

Yahiko leaned himself back against the lockers recapping the details to quench Sano's naughty thoughts.

"Now that I think about it," Kenshin added suddenly. "I was about to ask you something when Sanosuke came barging in."

"What was it?"

"Well… did you sleep with her?"

The others stared at Yahiko longingly waiting impatiently for him to reply.

"Well uhhh no."

Yahiko turned his back to the others quickly, solely to avoid the shock that will appear in their eyes.

"But Yahiko," Sanosuke asked hysterically. " I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Just shut up please, would ya?"

"Aww look guys. Seems like our Yahiko over here is getting embarrassed.

"Sanosuke! I said _shut up!"_

The group burst into thunderous laughter; their voices echoing across the hall.

"Well I have the remedy for both of us buddy," Sano instructed. "We'll all have a blast at Kenshin's birthday party."

"When is it?"

"It's tonight. Eight pm at Tsubame's house."

"_Tsubame's house!"_

The three friends exclaimed in shock simultaneously.

**B r e a k**

"What? Is something wrong?" Tsubame asked her friends questioningly.

"It's just that it came as such a shock. That's all."

Kaoru turned to look at an excited Misao who seemed rather contented with the whole idea.

"Think of it this way Kaoru," Misao added reassuringly. "This time you'll get to spend some time with Kenshin."

Kenshin.

Kaoru blushed at the thought profusely and envisioned her and Kenshin dancing on the floor.

"Kaoru?"

"I'm all for it!"

"Great!" The other two exclaimed excitedly.

"And after school I'll assist you guys with the preparations."

"Party over here!" Misao shouted rowdily.

"Party over here!" the other two gallantly joined in.

**B r e a k  
**

"When did you make those plans with Tsubame Sanosuke?"

"I bumped into her and Misao leaving from basketball practice. Actually that's when I overheard them chatting about you also. Yahiko this. Yahiko that. Yahiko saw a lot didn't he?" Sanosuke teased.

"Why do you insist on continuously teasing me like that Sano?"

"Relax Yahiko," Kenshin advised.

"Yeah, you know Sanosuke is a pest," Aoshi joined in.

"Well anyways," Sano continued irately. "That's when I also heard them talking about this bugger over here."

"Oro?"

"Seems like the missy's all hung up on you Kenshin."

"Woo woo!" Yahiko hooted.

"And she wanted to plan something special for the bugger too."

"Take your minds out of the gutter fellas," Kenshin commented. "You know well enough not to read much into anything Sano is saying."

"Well not this time buddy. I'm dead serious. That's why **_I_**, Sanosuke Sagara implemented this party."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Yahiko shouted.

"A good opportunity for socializing," Aoshi coolly agreed.

"Well it's settled then and don't you dare try to back out of this one Kenshin."

Sanosuke turned his back to the others, waving his arm to signal goodbye.

"I'll see you guys on the lunch break. I have to get to my first class."

"Talk to you later Sanosuke."

"See you later fellas!"

**B r e a k**

A/N: The time of the party is getting closer. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Some conflict will also soon be brewing between Kaoru and Kenshin. Will there relationship be able to withstand it….? Review please!


	5. Lunch Time

Chapter 5: Lunch Time

The school bell rang finally commencing the long anticipated lunch break. The hallways were soon populated with students, some already discussing Kenshin's party.

"Word travels around quickly doesn't it?"

"Sure right about that," Yahiko replied agreeing with Kenshin.

"Yo Shinomori!"

Aoshi turned to greet a group of fellas who were approaching from the right side of the hallway.

"Shikijou, Hyottoko, Beshimi, Hannya."

Aoshi whacked palms with each of the fellas who eventually surrounded him.

"Hey Kenshin, didn't see you standing behind there bud."

"Just chilling here Hannya. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much. Couldn't wait to get outta that classroom man. That professor was boring me crazy…!"

"Aoshi, you ready to go?" A female voice soon interrupted the guys' conversation. The young girl walked up to them quietly and snuggled herself next to Aoshi's side.

"Hey Misao. I was waiting on you actually."

They both embraced each other and locked lips intensely.

"Enough with the kissy kissy stuff!" Beshimi stated heatedly. "Now let's get out of here."

"Relax Beshimi," Misao replied mischievously. She pulled away from Aoshi's grasp and turned to face the others.

"Ummm Kenshin, Yahiko. I almost forgot. Kaoru and Tsubame said to meet them by the cafeteria.

"Well Ken, I'll talk to you later."

Aoshi knocked fists with Kenshin before re-grouping with the others. Misao's voice could be heard distinctively as the group disappeared down the hall.

"Damn, that Misao's noisy," Yahiko commented.

"Aoshi doesn't seem to mind it," Kenshin replied.

"Well, let's get going," Yahiko suggested. _Time to face Tsubame._

**B r e a k  
**

"Look Kaoru. Here come the boys."

Tsubame and Kaoru stood up cheerfully to welcome their boyfriends.

"Uhhh Tsubame…" Yahiko rubbed his head awkwardly looking everywhere else except Tsubame's direction. "I'm uhhh…"

"It's okay Yahiko. I understand."

She tugged at his hand playfully urging him to take a seat.

"Yahiko has become a real gentleman, has he?" Kaoru commended.

"I'm guessing you heard about the incident."

"Yeah and I thought what he did was very sweet."

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at the couple adoringly as they spoke discreetly to one another.

"He told her he loved her and that he's willing to wait."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Kaoru replied jealously.

_I wish Kenshin could tell me something sweet like that_, Kaoru thought wishfully.

"Kenshin?"

"Huh?"

"Do you… love me?"

Kenshin stared at Kaoru silently trying to figure out the best way to reply.

"Hey guys!" Sano curtly interrupted. "Bad timing?"

"No, not at all Sanosuke. Please, take a seat."

Kaoru dismissed herself from where she was sitting and headed towards a vending machine to grab a soda.

Sanosuke turned to Kenshin with a questioning expression but all he got was two shrugging shoulders.

"You need to loosen up Kenshin," Sanosuke advised softly. "If you don't, you're gonna upset Kaoru."

Kaoru returned to the table a few minutes later causing all conversation to suddenly cease. Silence surrounded the entire table as everyone began to peer at each other for answers.

"What's going on? Why did it suddenly get quiet?"

"I don't know," Yahiko replied. "I was just wondering the same thing."

Kaoru took a seat at the table silently, pondering to insanity about her earlier question.

_Is Kenshin that doubtful of our relationship? Don't I mean anything to him at all?_

She fiddled her thumbs in her lap nervously nipping her lips every second between her teeth. She was unaware that all eyes were staring at her worriedly as she drifted deeper and deeper into her own doubt-filled delusion.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Tsubame asked finally.

She looked up to meet the stares of her friends.

"Oh. I'm fine."

"Can you guys excuse me for a few minutes?" Kenshin asked suddenly. He bowed his head slightly and dismissed himself from the table. He found himself wandering outside into the courtyard where he took a seat on an old wooden bench.

"Kenshin?"

"Hey Megumi, wasn't expecting to see you around here. Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

"I just finished a class actually. I thought that maybe today I'd eat out for lunch. Speaking of lunch, aren't you supposed to be with Kaoru right now?"

"Uh yeah. I left her with Yahiko and the others."

Megumi welcomed herself next to Kenshin sensing the slight tension, which surfaced in his voice.

"Is something wrong Kenshin? You seem a little out of it."

"No, I'm fine," he fibbed cheerfully.

"Now Kenshin, I want you to be honest with me," Megumi said grasping his chin within her fingers. "Is everything really ok?"

"It's nothing for you to be worried about? So forget about it okay."

"Okay," Megumi replied defensively but then she simmered down working herself up to ask another question.

"Kenshin, I know I asked you this question before, but I have a need for an answer now. Are you indeed in love with Kaoru? If not, are you willing to have a relationship with me?"

**B r e a k**

Please review after you read. I don't care if you flame me to a crumbling black crisp. I just need the crtique so I'll know how to improve. Thank you in advance


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

An awkward silence soon thickened around the school's courtyard. The pounds of hasty footsteps seemed to silence as Kenshin welcomed captivity to the corners of his mind. A lump of regret formed at the base of his throat as he flickered back to bitter pleasures of a suppressed past. He struggled to keep himself together, ashamed for being in that once vulnerable state of mind.

"I thought I told you Megumi…" Kenshin whispered. The volume of his voice soon maximized as he tried to emphasize a point. He stood up from the bench sternly pushing her prying fingers back to her side.

"I thought I told you that what had happened was a mistake! I thought I told you to forget about that!"

Tears burned in Megumi's eyes furiously, as if irritated by dust or pepper. Her eyes burned red with discontentment as Kenshin glared at her with patent disgust. "So then, I'm guessing that you hate me…" Her lips quivered uncontrollably as the words seeped through her lips.

"I just couldn't help but think about what happened. I just can't help but hope that that moment sprung forth a chance…"

"Don't even whisper it!" Kenshin thundered. "I don't want to hear those words escaping from your lips.

Kenshin crouched to the ground miserably tortured by his culpable thoughts.

"I don't regret what had happened Kenshin… the feel of your hands upon me that day…"

"I was drunk Megumi."

"I know that. But it didn't make much of a difference to me anyway." _You see, I've always secretly cared about you._

Megumi moved to the other side of the bench slowly to arms reach of Kenshin's back. She lightly placed her hands upon his shoulders and pressed her face against his neck.

"I don't love you Megumi," Kenshin whispered calming down. "The fact that we slept together two weeks ago doesn't defy that."

He rose up from the ground coolly grabbing hold of her trembling hands. "My answer to your first question is yes. I am… I am in love with Kaoru…"

"So why did I see that look of indecision in your eyes? Why had you wandered out here in the first place?"

"Kenshin… Megumi… wha… what are you two doing?"

Kenshin dropped Megumi's hands to her lap instantly as he connected with the girl's eyes.

"Kaoru wait!"

His pleading yells fell on deaf ears as she immediately began running back in the opposite direction.

"If Kaoru hates me after this, I'll never forgive you…!"

He took off hastily to catch up with her.

Megumi sunk her face to her lap tearfully contemplating what choices to make next.

**B r e a k**

"Kenshin has been gone for thirty minutes now. I wonder if Kaoru found him."

"Who knows," Yahiko replied shrugging his shoulders. "I gave up thinking about those two a long time ago."

He stuffed a last slice of pizza in his mouth and pushed the chair away from the table.

"Tsubame and I have a class to get too. When Kenshin comes back, tell him that we'll meet up later."

Yahiko welcomed Tsubame under his shoulder wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Talk to you later Sanosuke!" he shouted before he and Tsubame exited the cafeteria.

_Come on Kenshin_, Sanosuke thought. _Where are you? I can't sit here and wait for you and the missy all day…_

**B r e a k**

"Kaoru wait!"

Kenshin hurried behind Kaoru, chasing after each one of her breathless steps.

"I need to talk to you."

He quickened his steps behind her in an effort to calm her rebellious actions.

"Let go of me!" she shouted as Kenshin managed to pin her to where she stood. She slapped him across the face in anger struggling to escape from his secure grasp.

"What's the matter with you?" Kenshin asked bewilderedly. "Why are you acting this way?"

Kaoru turned her head away sadly avoiding the questioning gaze, which shone through his eyes.

"Look at me."

He pulled at her chin softly trying to stir attention towards his face.

"I don't… I don't deserve to love you," he whispered. "Kaoru, I can't understand how you could fall for someone like me."

"You never answered my question," Kaoru interrupted. "And then you took off like you always do when you think you're causing a problem. Why is that Kenshin? Why can't you just face me in your life, at least once?"

Hot tears dripped upon Kenshin's arms, which were still perched upon Kaoru's shoulders. He breathed out a long sigh of surrender before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

He held unto her tightly savoring their embrace for a few more minutes.

**B r e a k**

Megumi sunk to her knees sadly keeping herself hidden from Kenshin and Kaoru. Vengeful thoughts penetrated her mind as she observed the couple's warm embrace. She longed to have what they had only to realize she had just thrown that away.

She found herself lingering on the past again remembering how she surrendered herself to Kenshin's warm embrace. Since then, her love for him had grown ten-fold, and she always wished to have him in her arms again. She coveted. She longed for what could never be her own. She cursed Kaoru frequently for ever coming into existence. She yearned for the couple to split up for good, to have Kenshin solely to herself forever.

"I never thought that I could think such sinful thoughts," she whispered.

"Such thoughts like what?" a male voice intruded.

Megumi turned around in surprise once disturbed from the intruder's voice.

"Sanosuke? Is that you?"

"In the flesh babe."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing I was about to ask you."

"Well… I'm just relaxing," she stammered embarrassingly.

"Relaxing? Seems like you're eavesdropping to me… eavesdropping on Kenshin and Kaoru."

"Hey Kenshin!"

Sanosuke shouted over to the two loudly seeking to alert them of his presence. The couple pulled off each other instantly on seeing Megumi and Sano staring at them from a distance.

"How ill-mannered of you two, to keep me waiting in the cafeteria for a full hour."

Sanosuke walked over to the couple irately, placing a hand around each of their shoulders.

"I had to come looking for you guys. Been searching the school's compound for thirty minutes."

"I'm sorry about that Sano," Kenshin apologized. "I seemed to have lost all track of time."

"Don't do that again. You hear me."

He squeezed them playfully, all of them giggling together.

"I wonder where Megumi ran off to," Sanosuke commented looking over to where she once stood. "Something seemed to be really bothering her. I sensed it when I was speaking to her a while ago. Ah well… no sense in pondering about it. We're already late for our evening classes you guys. So let's get out of the courtyard shall we."

"After you Sanosuke," Kenshin suggested.

**B r e a k**

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed so far. I know a few of you have concerns as to where the relationships are heading for a few, if not all of the characters. I want to tell you but I'll just end up spoiling it for ya. All I can tell you is to read on and see what happens. Don't forget to review this chapter. It's your reviews that keep me writing.


	7. Anticipation

Chapter 7: Anticipation

**A/N:** You'll realize that this chapter will have a lot of split scenes. Hope it doesn't become too annoying.

The shrill cry of the school's bell signaled the end of evening classes. Excitement was in the air as many were buzzing in anticipation of Kenshin's birthday party. School was over and many had already made plans about what they were going to do and who they were going to meet. Sanosuke had made sure to spread the word thoroughly, hoping to birth the most successful party for his best friend.

"Sanosuke, I'm really not too psyched about this." Kenshin froze in the middle of the main hallway with an awful expression of worry.

"You worry too much Kenshin. You need to relax. It's all about having fun and creating new memories."

"That's not what I meant," Kenshin responded nonchalantly. "I just don't want to inconvenience Tsubame. House parties tend to trash your home… and then there are her parents…"

"There you go again. Would you please just stop!" Sanosuke threw his arms up in exasperation before relaxing his hands behind his head. "Let's just go meet the girls. You can whine about this later."

He tugged Kenshin behind him who was standing there defiantly, charging them towards the nearest exit. "And remind me to do something about that hair of yours…"

**B r e a k**

The sun was still scorching outside; competing with Kaoru's escalating temper. She was furious. She had been waiting outside for over fifteen minutes and Kenshin's tardiness weighed on her patience. She was oblivious to the eyes that stared from behind her. Her rage blinded her from the truth and the blatant emotions Megumi felt as her jealousy threatened to consume her.

"Where could Kenshin be?" Kaoru lamented out loudly. Her question soon being answered once being surprised by a warm embrace.

"Kenshin…?"

Her anger simmered down slowly. She sighed in forgiveness ashamed of her obscene behavior.

"Hey, Megumi!"

"Umm, hi Sanosuke."

Megumi tried to mask her emotion by feigning indifference but failed miserably.

"Can I speak to you… alone?" Sanosuke questioned. "I can tell something is troubling you and besides you still owe me an explanation."

"Please Sanosuke… I – I can't…"

"But, I _need_ to know the truth Megumi," he reiterated. "I love you like crazy and you broke everything off before giving us a solid chance."

Sanosuke diverted his attention towards Kenshin again. "Kenshin, you and Kaoru can go ahead without us."

"You sure about that Sano?" Kenshin inquired in bewilderment.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Megumi and I will meet up with you guys later. Oh…" Sanosuke slapped his palm against his forehead with chastise. "Before I forget, Yahiko said he'll meet you guys at Tsubame's house later. He along with Misao, Aoshi, Shikijou, Hyottoko, Beshimi and Hannya are assisting with the preparations for the party."

"Aoshi?"

Sanosuke read the lingering curiosity in Kenshin's voice.

"Yeah man," Sanosuke rubbed behind his head in embarrassment. "He offered to do me the favor and help out as well."

There was a brief moment of silence before Sanosuke began to speak again.

"Well, enough with the idle chatter." A grin fell over his lips as he reached over to pat Kenshin on the shoulder. He then bowed giving his regards to Kaoru. "Be sure to straighten him out Missy." And he turned his attention back towards Megumi before they made their departure.

"Do you know something that I don't know about Kaoru?" Kenshin stared at his girlfriend suspiciously.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." She pecked him on the cheek before motioning him towards the vehicle.

**B r e a k**

"Wow Tsubame, your home is huge!" Misao's exclamation echoed throughout the entire house as she and the others made their entrance.

"Jeez, does she always have to be this noisy," Yahiko grumbled under his breath in annoyance that he had to be in Misao's presence.

"Misao, can you follow me please?" Tsubame made a sudden request, excusing herself and Misao from the others.

"Aoshi, Yahiko, in the kitchen you'll find some decorations for you and the others to prepare."

She tugged a Misao's sleeve roughly motioning her to accompany her up some stairs.

"Yo, Aoshi!" Yahiko's exclamation fell on deaf ears. Aoshi and the others were still dumbfounded by the immensity and beauty of Tsubame's abode.

They stood still in the living room admiring the crystal chandelier and the expensive litter of ceramic ornaments that adorned the center piece, the walls and each corner of the room. There was an enormous statue of a beautiful Japanese woman dressed in traditional robes carved in granite and adorned in precious stones and silver that seemed to especially poke Aoshi's interest. Yahiko perceived his admiration and decided to educate him on its origin.

"That's a sculpture of Tsubame's great grandmother." He walked over to Aoshi grabbing his attention. "It's over one hundred years old."

Aoshi turned to look at Yahiko then returned his attention to the statue.

"It's an extremely exquisite work of art," he commented caressing his fingers against the rough exterior. "We'll have to be sure to secure it before the party gets started.

"That won't be necessary," Yahiko assured him. "The party will be in the basement, which is accessible from the back entrance of the house." And for the first time in Yahiko's presence, Aoshi actually cracked a smile. But only for a brief moment until he suggested that they busy themselves with the preparations.

"And here I thought that you didn't hear a thing that Tsubame had suggested." He patted Aoshi on the shoulder before they all made their way into the kitchen.

**B r e a k**

"Tsubame!" Misao wiggled herself out of her friend's grasp, a bit perturbed by her persistent beckoning. "I think you can stop tugging at my sleeve now and tell me what's going on."

"In here," Tsubame pointed towards an ajar door that served an entrance to her bedroom. "I want your opinion on something."

Misao stood at the room's entrance puzzled, wondering what Tsubame wanted her to see. However, as Tsubame fumbled within her closet, Misao couldn't help but become distracted by the fixtures surrounding her.

"Take a seat on the bed Misao," her friend suggested.

She accepted her offer and sunk her butt onto the silky sheets that covered the mattress. She was captivated by the room space, the curtains that draped at each window, and the furniture that filled each corner. For a second she felt a bit envious knowing that this was something she never had the luxury of having.

"Your room is really nice Tsubame," She found herself complimenting her. She threw her back against the sheets enjoying the texture that caressed her arms.

"Thanks Misao. Unfortunately, these are just _things_ to compensate for my parents' continuous absence. There's so much more that matters, you know."

Tsubame emerged from her walk-in closet with a gold dress in hand. "This is what I wanted you to see."

Misao rolled unto her stomach to gain a better view of the cloth draped within Tsubame's grasp.

"So what do you think girl?"

Misao's jaw dropped open in awe. "Can I hold it?" She sat upright on the bed once again taking the straps of the dress from her friend's clutches. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" Misao exclaimed.

The dress was cut short and from its shape and texture, it was obvious that it was meant to be gripping. There was a deep cut in the back and a droop in the front all secured by spaghetti straps.

"You're wearing this to the party?" Misao questioned.

Blushing with her response, Tsubame nodded while replying _yes_.

Misao read her like a novel. "You naughty girl," she nudged at her friend teasingly. "Making plans for little Yahiko huh."

A devilish grin came across her face before she and Tsubame both erupted in laughter.

**B r e a k**

Within Kenshin's car, silence seemed to forever surround the couple as they drove to Kaoru's apartment in quiet. Kaoru sat in the passenger seat staring out the window, a bit puzzled by why she felt so nervous. She took a deep breath and willed herself to make an effort to strike up a conversation. But Kenshin beat her to it stabbing a fear within her heart when he looked at her with such a serious expression before mentioning four words.

"We need to talk."

"Wha - - - what's the matter Kenshin?" Kaoru dug her fingers into her skirt chastising herself in thought for stammering and revealing the anxiety in her heart.

Kenshin sensed it and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I'm sorry for startling you. I'm sorry for making you worry."

They had finally made it to the apartment building. And for just a temporary moment of distraction, he focused on parking the car properly at the curb. They both exited quietly and walked in silence to the building entrance.

"Didn't mean to get all serious on you," Kenshin finally spoke up again. Kaoru opened the door to the building and he followed her inside.

"It's just that there's something that I've wanted to tell you, something that's been bothering me," he continued. "Something, once mentioned, can really break your heart…"

"Kenshin, I love you," she interrupted him. "But you already know that don't you?"

Kaoru stopped in the hallway taking Kenshin's hand within her grasp. Guilt welled up into his eyes in the form of tears and for a brief moment he was disgusted with himself for showing a sign of weakness. He placed her hands back to her sides and turned his back towards her.

"What's the matter Kenshin?"

"Please forgive me Kaoru," he replied. He knew either way he would end up hurting her but he decided to choose the easy way out. He chose the solution that he thought was best for her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you."

**A/N**: I know it may seem like everything is just going from bad to worse. But trust me, there'll be some good times soon. Oh and sorry for the lack of Sanosuke and Megumi moments but you'll have a lot more of them in the upcoming chapter. Promise.


	8. The Truth Behind It All

Chapter 8: The Truth Behind it All

Sanosuke and Megumi decided to linger around the school momentarily after leaving Kenshin and Kaoru's presence. Side by side they walked together, hands swinging freely as if forbidden from making physical contact. Each seemed to have taken a vow of silence as nothing but their footsteps made noise throughout the halls. The tension between them intensified Sanosuke's anxiety. He decided to break the ice unable to contain his peace of mind.

He grabbed at Megumi's wrist lightly and became startled by her outward defiance. He almost forgot how strong willed she was. Relief overcame him as she finally relaxed her hardened expression.

"You know that I'm seeking answers right?" he asked her earnestly.

She flicked her hair over her shoulders self-importantly nodding her head in response. She tried to make light of his presence focusing on her manicured nails and the tiny wrinkle on her top.

"I'm speaking to you," he tugged at her shoulders possessively. He hated the way she was dismissing him, the way she was making light of the situation. He wanted to shake her profusely until he knocked some sense back into her. But he knew that will only build infuriation, the last outcome he wanted to cause.

He released his grip on her, unable to get a response. All that remained was a blank stare that never connected with his. He contemplated giving up on her but his heart and pride refused to grant him freedom. He needed to be with her. He needed answers before he could move on with his day.

All day through his classes he had no concentration. He would be lying if he said he grasped every conversation each professor threw his way. His brain was completed paralyzed in thought of what could have possibly triggered Megumi's actions.

"Why did you break up with me?" He posed the question to her. He beckoned her attention as they stood still in the halls face to face.

Her eyes became glassy as she looked up to him reluctantly. She hated that she showed weakness to the one she hurt unintentionally. She finally broke her silence. "I've done some things Sano. I've done things that are too horrible for my lips to relay. I never intentionally wanted to hurt you. It—it just happened, an irreversible blunder."

"But Megumi --"

"Please, let me finish," she continued. She grabbed his sleeves tightly wincing as if in physical pain. "Losing you is my penance for the act that was committed. Such selfishness and recklessness does not deserve the compassion from another. Not from someone so devoted as you Sanosuke."

Her grip loosened as she backed away from him slowly. Tears blinded her vision as she turned her head to walk away. But Sanosuke wouldn't let her. He pulled her towards his chest tightly trying his best to console her.

"Okay, I won't ask anything more of you under one condition." He tugged at her chin gently, wiping away the single tear that escaped along her cheek. "Give me one more chance. Give us one more chance." Her lids slid shut in surrender, her answer being a silent notion as she found comfort in the caress of his lips.

**B r e a k**

Kenshin threw himself on the couch in his apartment, his knapsack tossed amongst the debris of clothing on the floor. Misery had befallen him. He felt awful for what he had done to Kaoru. Her soft sobbing remained still fresh in his memory.

Sanosuke's voice distracted him. He heard his voice echoing down the hall. He combed his hair back through his fingers quickly trying to hide any hint of misery. He tried to conceal his guilt.

"Hey buddy," Sanosuke undid the auto-lock latches and made his entrance through the door. Just like Kenshin, he dropped his bags amongst the clothing and threw himself on the couch alongside him.

"Man, today was a long day. I've never had this much emotional drama ever in my lifetime."

"What happened?" Kenshin's stomach quivered nervously. He held his breath briefly berating himself for asking such a question.

"She said some things--" Sanosuke paused and sighed heavily, palming his frowning forehead trying to recall her words.

"Hey are you okay man?" He turned and looked at Kenshin very perturbed. He could sense his anxiety from the expression on his face.

"Oro? Yeah I'm alright," He twiddled with his braid uneasily. Curiosity urged him to inquire more as the words dared to escape his lips. "So who is_ she_?"

"Megumi," Sanosuke continued to watch Kenshin peculiarly. "Who else would I be speaking about?"

"Don't mind me," he said with assurance. "I also had a very bad day."

"What happened?" Sanosuke was glad to go off topic and listened very intently. His interest was peeked as he awaited his friend's response.

"I broke up with Kaoru."

Silence enveloped the two as Sanosuke awaited the follow up punch line. "You're kidding right?" He sat there laughing teasingly as he proceeded to shove Kenshin on his side. But he soon heeded his friend's serious expression and decided to take his statement to heart. "You're _not_ kidding?" Kenshin still remained silent as Sanosuke anxiously awaited a reply.

"Come on man, aren't you gonna answer me?" He tugged at Kenshin's right arm that was till twirling nervously at his loose braid.

"I did something that would hurt her. Something that I truly regret--"

"Funny thing," Sanosuke commented. "Because that was the same statement that Megumi threw at me today, only the words were phrased differently."

Kenshin dropped his head into his palm in defeat trying to drown out the words that seemed to stab at his heart. As Sanosuke continued with his story, Kenshin's hidden infidelity seemed to suck the sanity.

"It was me," Kenshin suddenly blurted.

"Say what?"

"I am the reason--" he continued. "--the reason that Megumi has been acting this way." He sighed heavily as he continued to give his explanation. He was definitely terrified of the revelation's outcome. "The reason why I broke up with Kaoru has all been connected to this entire ball of confusion. Your problems are connected with mine and unfortunately they surround Megumi's."

"Did something happen between the girls?" Sanosuke questioned naively. It was either he was stupid or he did not want to interrogate his friend. Either way, no matter the reason or the cause, Kenshin knew he owned him an explanation.

"Actually – no," Kenshin continued retracting his statement. "Whatever happened solely surrounds me and Megumi. We—we slept together, two weeks before now on that late Saturday night."

**B r e a k**

A/N: I know this chapter is short but please forgive me as I was running short on time.

Thanks for your 2 cents punKrocKergrl and Kira just so you'd know, I don't like KenshinxMegumi pairings. Please review. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Arigatou


	9. Reflection

Chapter 9 - Reflection

Yahiko came home just in time to see Sanosuke storming out the door. He bounced past him, no eye contact made whatsoever, before grumbling an inaudible _sorry_.

"What's the matter with him?" Yahiko questioned Kenshin as he continued to peer at Sanosuke bewilderedly as he stampeded down the hall. He closed the door behind him and turned towards Kenshin who looked not too pleasant himself.

"You guys had a disagreement again or something?" He sunk his butt into the cushion of the nearest sofa with his knapsack still draped upon his shoulders. He was exhausted. The preparation for the party was taking a lot out of him.

"Here I came a-hustlin' over here to fetch Sano to come assist us and he storms off," he continued with his one-sided conversation. He already realized that whatever had happened a few moments before his arrival had to be a bit more than a simple bicker. "So are you gonna let me continue talking to myself Kenshin?" He shuffled his bag unto the floor and slouched lazily in his seat. "Jeez!" he sighed loudly and panted in exasperation. It had only been ten minutes and his lack of patience got the best of him. His temper began to flare.

"Kenshin!" Like a restless little child Yahiko now shifted himself forward and propped his cheeks within his palm with an elbow on each knee. "The party will be commencing in a few hours and we have no time for this right now. You and Sano better get your shit together and find your asses down there!" No longer able to remain in his presence, he walked away and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He had noticed that during those ten minutes that had passed never once did Kenshin make eye contact with him as well. Something serious had occurred and he would make it his agenda to find out.

**B r e a k**

Sanosuke was blinded by rage and heartbreak. He drove so recklessly to the one place he knew he would gain some answers. And as he finally stood outside face to face with the apartment building, his heart clenched with doubt and he wondered if he could face her. He knew he had to. He needed to hear the truth from her lips, from Megumi.

He made his way through the first entrance and hit the buzzer awaiting her response.

"Who is it?" her voice came through the receiver.

There was a short pause before he finally obliged a reply. "It's me Sanosuke." His heart raced as he heard the beep to let him in and he walked in hesitantly. He wondered why such procrastination overcame him so, as he made his way up the stairs. _This was what he wanted_ he tried to convince himself. It's not that he didn't trust the words that his best friend relayed. He just needed absolute confirmation or rather just for her to tell him it was a lie, or a joke, a sick cruel prank conjured by she and Kenshin to piss him off.

He could not remember last when he stepped his foot inside Megumi's apartment. He climbed his eighth flight of stairs and was a bit surprised to find Megumi at the landing waiting to greet him. Was paranoia overcoming him or did it seem like she already knew why he was there. He questioned himself over and over until Megumi finally pierced his thoughts. "We need to talk right?" she inquired with obligation and he only nodded his head in agreement. He wondered when his anger had finally subsided. All he felt now was sadness.

He initiated the conversation. "Kenshin told me everything. I know what happened - - between you and him." He searched for any hint of denial in her eyes but found none. "So I guess it's true huh?"

"I'm sorry Sanosuke," she apologized with her head bowed. "I wanted to tell you but…"

"Save it!" he retorted. "I got my answer and you got what you wanted --- it's over!" He left her standing there and before he knew it he was back in his car again, clutching at the ignition, horrified. He never looked back once, never when he left her presence, never when he had exited the building. But he wanted to. Megumi still held on to a piece of his heart. And a part of him hoped she would come running after him. And that's just what she did.

**B r e a k**

"I'm heading back over to Tsubame's place," Yahiko stated. He stood near the door, which was already ajar and awaited at least just one word from his friend. But annoyance only consumed him as the room remained engulfed in complete silence. The only sound that finally echoed was a slam signaling Yahiko closing the door. Kenshin was finally alone and he sat there dwelling amongst the unnerving quiet.

He kept recapping the conversation he had with Sano over and over in his head. And he wondered if Kaoru already knew since Sanosuke obviously stormed off to her and Megumi's place. If so, he knew he was fated to be separated from her forever. It was the one thing that he dreaded. He cared for her so dearly and could not bear the thought of her being with another.

He looked at the coat thrown upon the couch alongside him. _Should I go_ he thought to himself. He felt the urge to see her and just the mere notion quickened his heartbeat so unrelenting. "Oh, what the heck." He threw his jacket on quickly. He tightened his ponytail and checked himself in front the nearest mirror. Misery was the last expression he wanted coated upon his face. Contented with what he saw, he headed out the door.

**B r e a k**

"Sanosuke…" He and Megumi stood together face to face. She had chased after him after all. _Maybe there was hope for them yet_ Sanosuke thought.

"I'm ready to open up to you," she offered. "I owe you at least that much."

"It's getting cold ---- and dark, you should go inside," he suggested. The notion stabbed at her heart immensely but her fears soon calmed as he said. "I'll come with you."

He followed her back inside the building and he surprised even himself as he draped his palm unto her shoulders. She tensed up at first but soon relaxed in relief from the connection. Her heart smiled thankfully.

They took a seat upon the staircase, side by side, neither one of them looking at each other. It felt awkward and Megumi could not help but twiddle her thumbs nervously as she wondered where to begin. Sanosuke clutched her hands comfortingly and urged her into the explanation.

"This is going to hurt once I say this," she advised. "But it's something that you need to know." He nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not sure if you remember but, just about a year ago you and I were not even as much as good friends. I was the pretty, long-haired girl but still somehow I was an outcast. Most girls hated me and all guys wanted to do was sweet talk there way into my pants. And I'll be lying if I said I didn't sometimes submit but that was only because of the low self-confidence I had. Kenshin was the first person to truly accept me or rather the one who really tried to get to know who I am. And for that I could not help but fall in love with him and I swore to keep it to myself. He had Kaoru and because of him she had also become my friend. And so did you and everyone else that seemed to surround the circle in which he dwelled."

"Little did you know that I had been watching you the entire time," Sanosuke cut in. He rubbed his palm over his face lightly then tugged at the little stubble of hair peeking beneath his chin. "I had always noticed you, even before Kenshin did. But honestly, I never thought I would have a chance."

"I have a knack for wanting things I could never have you know," she admitted. "I did eventually realize your feelings for me though and once I came to terms with my unrequited love I decided to settle for you."

"Whooteedoo, ain't I the lucky guy." He managed to crack a smile on her face. Not long did the tone get serious again.

"But you became more than just second best to me Sanosuke," she swore. "You brought out a side of me that I never knew I had myself. And I had fallen in love with you --- genuinely and deeply in love with you. But somehow, despite that, my feelings for Kenshin still remained."

Sanosuke motioned himself to leave but Megumi stopped him. She clutched unto his jacket tightly. "I'm sorry but you need to hear this." She stared at him intensely. Her eyes became glassy as tears settled to the brim of her eyes.

He caved in and settled back down. "You know Megumi, we've been sitting here for the last fifteen minutes and somehow you've managed to do nothing but confuse me."

"I care about you Sano," she pleaded. "You have to believe me."

"Well you've had a really great way of showing it have you."

"Two weeks ago," she decided to continue. "I was feeling down and my self-esteem was low. I remember it was that particular Saturday night, a few hours after you had confessed your undying devotion towards me. It tugged at my heart and had affected me so emotionally. It's like on that day it truly dawned on me how foolish I had been all those months. I had been wishing for something I could not have when the best thing had always been beside me. I felt guilty and it consumed me. I needed someone to talk to and so I turned to your best friend. He seemed to be dealing with some issues of his own but not one bit did he relay.

We had found ourselves at a bar; you know the one four blocks down from the school called Akabeko. We both welcomed each other's miserable company and there was no better solution than drinking our problems away. For me, I didn't feel like I deserved you. Not while for all the time we had been together, I had harbored those feelings for Kenshin. I knew it was wrong and I kept asking myself why I didn't just give up on it. And soon after, my envy of Kaoru's happiness had returned ten-fold. Because she knew not how it felt, how it felt to have your heart torn in two, while she earned the happiness of the one guy she loved.

That night when we had left the bar, we were wasted. My memory of what occurred still remains very vague. My only recollection was tossing my clothing aside to Kenshin's mercy. My subconscious knew of what was occurring but yet some part of me did not mind it at all. But the feeling I felt next was the opposite --- I felt _worse_. By the time everything dawned on me, on the both of us, it was too late. And Kenshin was so cold. And for the first time he gave me that look, the look that came from the rest of guys I had encountered – hate, pity, guilt, disgust. We swore to secrecy, to never bring up the transpiration, _ever_.

I was ready to give up on you Sanosuke. The guilt was too much to bear hence my reason for the resolution of a separation. But if you'd find it in your heart to forgive me, to give me another…"

"You think it's that easy? You think you can just tell me all of this and all the misgivings in my heart will just fade away."

"But I…" Megumi stammered. She sat there frozen. She realized nothing she said now would make a difference in his response. She knew what was coming.

"I'll need a little time…" He sighed heavily. He stood up and stretched lazily, his back turned towards her. "I'll just… I guess I'll talk to you later.

The tears finally began to stream down Megumi's eyes as Sanosuke left her behind, never once looking at her face.

**B r e a k**

**A/N:** Things are winding down now. Will Sanosuke and Megumi ever make up? What would Kenshin do when he comes face to face with Kaoru? And what about the secret of his infidelity? And after all of this, would Sanosuke still throw the birthday party for Kenshin after all? So many questions to be answered right? Hard to believe all of this is happening in one day. More will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Please review


	10. Resolution

Chapter 10: Resolution

Sanosuke pushed his way through the glass door of the apartment building almost mauling Kenshin over outside. He was so caught up in his own thoughts to notice the figure of the red head standing before him. "Oh it's you Kenshin," he mumbled as he stared straight ahead. "Sorry." Eye contact was barely made as he focused on what was ahead of him, the ignition that matched the keys that he firmly held in his grasp. He clutched unto them tighter than necessary. "Oh and the party is still on," he said emotionlessly. Kenshin turned to watch him bewilderedly only to be greeted by his back as he disappeared down the path.

"And in case you're wondering," he raised his hand in dismissal as if clued in to Kenshin's inquiries. "I didn't say anything to Kaoru." Too far away in distance, he found himself to be shouting. "Megumi and I decided that it should be your decision as to if you want to tell her or not." He signaled the alarm on the car off and did not hesitate to jump in. The last sound Kenshin heard from Sano was not from him but rather his car speeding down the street.

As the sound of the engine faded, his reasons for visiting Kaoru soon came back into focus. He looked upon the doors that barred his entrance and he sighed heavily before welcoming himself in. It was not long before he found himself face to face with her apartment door. And he stood there feeling discouraged. He contemplated if it was futile to even wish for her forgiveness.

There was no more time for self-doubt as he heard the chains rattling in succession to him ringing the doorbell. His heart raced as the door creaked opened and the figure that emerged seized the remainder of his breath that choked him within. His head seemed to bow on its own as his thoughts thanked her for welcoming him in. "It's nice to see you Kenshin," she broke a faint smile that did nothing to veil the intense sadness that dwelled in her eyes.

Kenshin tried to remember the last time he was surrounded by these familiar four walls. His thoughts fixated on a particular memory as he stared at a photograph that adorned one side of the living room wall. _Our first date_. The image was overflowing with happiness and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of the pretty blue kimono she wore on that beautiful spring day.

"Do you remember that day, Kenshin?"

"Yeah, I do," he was glad that they broke the ice from just a casual question. He sneaked a look at her and then averted his eyes. Despite their brief exchange of words, he still could not help but feel a bit nervous.

"I remember feeling so awkward because I was afraid that you would detest my choice to dress in traditional wear." She turned around and smiled at him as he continued to stare at the picture. "I was so relieved when you fell in love with it." She bowed her head to hide the pink in her cheeks that came from embarrassment. "Take a seat," she suddenly suggested. "I'll go get us something to drink." Kenshin obliged and he watched as she disappeared into the kitchen.

They were both having the same lingering thoughts. In that short absence from each other's company, they could sense the drum roll of each other's hearts. They both sighed in sequence as they anticipated the continued awkwardness that would return once in each other's presence. Kaoru grabbed the two glasses that she had filled with soda and although overcome with unease, she made her way back into the living room.

"Here you go," she offered Kenshin the glass and she sunk her butt onto the couch alongside him. They both took a sip from their glasses and hoped that each other would speak.

"So…?" they both stammered in unison.

"You go first," Kaoru won the war of words and urged him to speak.

"Umm," Kenshin could not look at her. He hated that feeling of anxiety, as if they were complete strangers that only first met. He had to make a decision as to what he was going to tell her.

"I know you came here for a reason Kenshin," Kaoru was growing impatient. She shifted her posture and stared intently at him. She looked into the eyes that were gazing all over the room except at her and she felt a bit hurt. When he said nothing she folded her arms and flung herself backwards in anger.

"Look…" he finally spoke up. "I came over to apologize, okay."

"And what are you so upset about," she reacted defensively. "If anyone should be upset, it should be me. Or did you forget that you broke up with me this evening!" She tossed a pillow at him in anger and poised herself to walk away.

"Wait--" he clasped her wrist lightly. "I'm – I'm so sorry." He did something much unexpected as he leaned forward and brushed a kiss onto her lips. They made the first bit of eye contact for the evening, one that managed to last longer that one minute. The intensity that dwelled within his eyes willed her to reciprocate his actions. She kissed him back shyly. Kissing became their last resort to releasing the pent up emotion they felt inside – Kenshin's consuming guilt and Kaoru's building frustration. Kenshin eased his body forward and his weight pinned her small frame beneath him as their kisses deepened.

"Is Megumi home?" he murmured between their lip locks and Kaoru moaned a yes in response. However, she wiggled free from his embrace and hurriedly pat herself back into composure. They couldn't do _it_ here, _not here and not now_ she thought. Not while Megumi was still home. Kenshin inched in closer towards her but she stopped him in his tracks. "We can't Ken - - bad timing." She sighed heavily feeling more defeated than he did. She was surprised once he clasped her hands into his.

"I never wanted to break up with you Kaoru," he finally worked up the courage to tell her. She was surprised by the words that escaped from his lips. He continued. "It's just that I did something really horrible and I wanted to save you the pain of heartbreak." The weight on his conscience burdened his frame of mind and he felt relieved as Kaoru hugged his face within her grasp. He found the cushiony comfort of her lap and he finally released his tension in a small trail of tears.

"We'll discuss everything later," she suggested. She combed her fingers through his ponytail gently as she dried the dampness from his face. "It's already 6 pm. We should get ready for the party."

"Do you mind if I lay here, near you, for a little while longer?"

She nodded a silent response and kissed him on the forehead submissively.

Megumi overheard most of their conversation. Refusing to admit to herself that she was eavesdropping, she was just relieved that the two managed to work things out. For the first time, she selflessly hoped that his preempted confession would not change anything. Her thoughts surprised even herself as she wished nothing but the best for the couple.

She was already dressed. She decided that it was time she headed over to Tsubame's. That way she could assist with any last minute preparations. She venerated herself in front the mirror and took a deep breath before making her way into the living room.

"I'll see you later Kaoru," she bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of Kenshin's presence. To avoid any opportunity for an awkward moment, she quickly unlatched the locks and made her exit outside. She leaned her back against the wall in ease and sighed in relief before she sashayed herself down the flight of stairs. She wondered if they would pick up from where they left off.

**B R E A K**

Tsubame and Yahiko were relaxing on the two-seater couch in her living room. Sitting opposite to them was Aoshi and Misao, while exhaustion seemed to completely overwhelm Hannya and the others. Everyone was tired. Yahiko was one step away from lolling his head off. It was a miracle that he somehow managed to stay wide-eyed. It was time for them to go home. Their bodies longed for showers as sweat trailed down on each and every one of their frames. Yahiko yawned loudly in laziness.

"Alright guys, we should get going," Yahiko shifted his posture sluggishly and he kissed Tsubame who was still lying near him on the forehead. "I'll see you later baby," he whispered and he finished fidgeting by stretching himself forward. "Aoshi? You leaving man," he turned to the love birds that were now cuddled up at the couch's right corner. He wasted no time in awaiting a reply as he contorted his face in repulsion and distaste. Nothing grossed him out more than seeing those two going at it. Misao waved her arm in reply to Yahiko's question and he took that as a hint for his dismissal.

He ran into Sanosuke outside as he closed Tsubame's front door behind him. Just the guy he did not want to see. He at least hoped the incident from earlier on today was now behind him.

"Hey Yahiko! Where you off to man?"

Yahiko kept his face forward and brushed past Sanosuke as though he didn't see him. He could not believe he was speaking to him so casually after he stormed off earlier that afternoon with no explanation. He was not in the mood to tolerate his incessant mood swings especially when he was having a mood swing of his own.

"Yahiko, wait up man!" Sanosuke rushed after him. _I wonder what's his problem_ Sano pondered. He didn't know why his mind flashed back to earlier when he had snapped at him. And from that moment he fit the pieces of Yahiko's indifference together. "Look, I'm sorry man."

The words stopped Yahiko in his tracks. Who knew that was all it took to calm his anger. He let loose the air that was trapped in his lungs so tightly and he waited to hear what his friend had to say.

"Kenshin and I… we're dealing with our own private problem. The issues are too involved for me to explain. Or rather, the explanation should come from him, not me."

Yahiko finally turned his back to face him and Sanosuke apologetically continued. "My main intention for coming here was to erase any doubt in your mind that the birthday party plans would be ending."

"Why would it have ended in the first place?" Yahiko drilled him. His own question made him realize how serious their dispute could have been. "Never mind," he decided to brush it off. "I'm heading on home to eat and take a quick shower." He resumed walking and found himself standing right beside Sanosuke's car. "Well I guess I'll join you then," Sanosuke offered. "Wanna jump in?"

Yahiko stood there silently for a moment before he caved in. "Sure, why not?"

**B R E A K**

**a/n: **Sorry for taking so long to update. Just a question, did any of you guys wish to have more emphasis on TsubamexYahiko and MisaoxAoshi? Or are you satisfied with the story being predominantly based around KenshinxKaoru and SanosukexMegumi?


End file.
